I Wish She Was Mine
by xNanamiSanx
Summary: Ittoki Otoya is in love with his Senpai's girlfriend, Haruka. The red idol has been in love with her since the day they met, but never had the courage to tell her. When he did gather up his courage, he found out that Reiji had already asked the composer to be his girlfriend. The redhead was crushed and is now experiencing new feelings he never knew he had.


Otoya was of course friends with his senpai Reiji, but the brunette idol had something the red idol wanted. His girlfriend, Haruka. Ittoki had always had a crush on the composer. He wished he could've told her, but so many of his friends also loved her.  
Finally, he had the courage to ask her out…. It didn't go as plan since Kotobuki had asked her out that day. The red idol felt heartbroken and didn't even talk to Tokiya. Why could it not be him?

"Nanami!" Otoya ran to her and hugged her, it had been months since he last seen her. "I… Ittoki-Kun?" The composer blushed and smiled at the energetic idol. "It's so great to see you again." She giggled, which made his heart skip a beat. He was madly  
in love with her and he didn't want to hide it. It hurt him that he did have to hide it. "Otoyan, are you trying to move in on my girl?" Reiji was walking up the hill as he held onto the luggage that belonged to him and his lovely girlfriend. "N-no,  
of course not!" The red haired idol blushed. "Are you sure you don't need my help, Reiji-Senpai?" The rosette looked at him curiously. "No, I got it, kiddo-Chan." The brunette winked.

Otoya wished he could've been alone a bit with the composer. He even sighed a couple of times in the room. "Otoya, is something bothering you?" Otoya looked at his roommate who was known as Tokiya Ichinose. "Oh, It is nothing! Just thinking, Tokiya."  
He had a feeling the purple idol wouldn't buy that, since he can figure out something is wrong. "All right then, but if you need to talk, I'm here." Ichinose went back to the book he was reading. 'Why can't she just be mine…?' Ittoki thought to himself.

The red idol was dreaming when his senpai came in with a loud boom. "Toki and Otoyan, I missed you!" Ichinose just sighed. "All I want is peace and quiet while reading." Reiji put an arm around the bluenette idol. "Lighten up, Toki~!" Otoya just chuckled,  
quietly. "We missed you, too!" The red idol smiled, kindly. It did hurt to see Kotobuki a bit. All he could think of was him with Haruka. Was Ittoki experiencing jealousy for the first time? "Otoyan, are you coming tonight?" The red head tilted his  
head. "What? Is there something going on tonight?" He was a bit confused, but Rei nodded. "My girl wanted to know if you would like to come with us to look at the stars. I know Toki wouldn't be interested and no one from my group is, either. Would  
you like to come?" Otoyan thought for a second and then nodded. "Sure! I would love to!"

Later that night the red idol was getting ready. "Sure you don't want to go, Tokiya?" The purple idol looked at the other idol seriously. "I'm sure. I got some business to intend tomorrow. I need to get up early." Ittoki just smiled. "Hopefully next time  
you can come." When he walked out of the dorm Haruka was right there waiting. There was no sight of Reiji. "Nanami, thank you for the invitation." Nanami smiled cutely. "You're welcome. I thought it'd be nice if you join us. Should we get going?"  
The red idol nodded at the composer's words. When they were walking he wanted to grab her hand, but resisted the urge. Good thing he did because someone was watching. Who was watching them and why could both of them not sense the presence of the other  
person?

When they got Reiji was he wrapped an arm around the rosette's shoulders. "It is so nice to have you join us, Otoyan." The red idol just smiled, ignoring the pain he felt in his chest. "I'm happy to join. The stars already look pretty." Ittoki wished  
he could take Nanami out to see the sunflower field. It'd be a perfect sight to see with her. It made his heart flutter thinking about that. Was he out of his league with her? "I brought us some snacks when we get there. I thought we might get hungry."  
Kotobuki kissed his girl's cheek. "You are so caring, my girl. No wonder why I love you." Haruka blushed. "U-um…. I-I…" She stuttered. "Well, we should get going now, right?" Both Rei and Haruka nodded, which then all three went to the spot to see  
the stars shine bright.

When they arrived Otoya grabbed the basket from Haruka. "I'll take this, I want to help." He blushed slightly. "N-no, no, I can take it, Ittoki-Kun." She tried to grab it, but he ran off. "I… Ittoki-Kun!" Nanami yelled, but when she was going to run off  
to catch up to him, Reiji grabbed her hand. "Let's walk together, Haruka." He smiled and the composer smiled back as she blushed. "H-hai."

When the rosette and the brunette finally reached up to the redhead, both just smiled at him. "This is a perfect spot, Ittoki-Kun." The composer smiled and then felt dark green idol squeeze her hand. "I agree. This is a perfect place." Ittoki couldn't  
ignore the fact that the two of them were holding hands, but Nanami had removed her hand from Reiji's. "Reiji-Senpai, w-we can't get c-caught holding h-hands…" Rei just chuckled. "It is dark, kiddo-chan. No one would be able to see." Well, except  
for the one who really wanted her.

That night all three of them looked at the stars, but Otoya did steal some glances of the beautiful composer. To him, she looked beautiful in the moonlight; especially her eyes.

* * *

 **I know, I know, I said the one story was going to be updated, but I have bigger plans for the new chapter of Love Goes Dark. To make up to it I thought of doing an OtoHaru one. Now, I don't know if I will continue this. What do you guys think? Do you like it? If I do keep writing I Wish She Was Mine there would be a happy ending! Yes, a happy ending! I have plans for this one, but I want to make sure you all like it. ^^ Also Happy New Years! Good luck this year, everyone!**


End file.
